


Off Air

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: Working at the campus radio station was fun and all, but there was one thing that really caught your eye: the tall, lanky boy who sat across the hall with his guitar.





	1. Campus Celebrity

You sit at the soundboard, quickly writing down your script for your voice tracking. It’s been an hour since you got to the campus radio station and have only got two tracks recorded. You knew you had to do at least eight, four for each hour, for the night show when the station wasn’t live.   
  


Right before you turn your mic on, one of the station managers swings the door open to the booth. He was starting to get on your nerves like an older brother with a superiority complex.

 

“Don’t forget to save the playlist this time.” Minseok passive-aggressively says to you as he shuffles through a drawer of wires.

 

“I told you it was not because I forgot. Someone deleted it after I left.” You glare at the back of his head.

 

“Why would someone do that?”  
  


“I don’t know, but it wasn’t my fault.” You start to get defensive.  
  


“You should probably not talk to me like that if you like working here.” He gives you a dirty look before leaving and slamming the door behind him. You let out a loud groan, your fingers gripping at your hair with your head thrown back. Fortunately, the walls are soundproof.  
  


When you finally compose yourself, you look past the computer screens out the wall of windows to the building lobby. The station was located in the music building on the first floor. You’ve always liked seeing the musically inclined students hurriedly coming in the front doors as you know they haven’t fully memorized their sheet music or didn’t do the assignment for the satan of a professor you’ve heard about that’s on the third floor. But today it was pretty empty, except for the tall lanky boy sitting on the couch tuning his guitar across the hall. He has a goofy smile on his face when you look at him. Making eye contact, you knew he saw your outburst.  
  


Your eyes widened and your cheeks catch on fire as you try to hide behind a computer screen. This wasn’t the first time you’ve seen him in the lobby. He came in and out quite frequently, more than the other students… Maybe it seemed that way because you would admire him every time he was there.

 

With your luck, the first time he notices you, you look absolutely mental. It’s now your mission to quickly finish voice tracking and get the hell out of there before you do anything else stupid. Once the last one is recorded, you double check that you saved the playlist and leave a sticky note on the screen saying you saved it.

 

As you gather your things, you glance over to see the boy getting up, greeting a girl with a wide adorable smile. Your heart stops for a second out of jealousy. You know you shouldn’t be, because he has no idea who you even are.

 

————

 

It’s been a few weeks since the boy first noticed you. Within those weeks, you’ve seen him with several girls. Had something in him changed? Before, he was always by himself with his guitar. Is he playing all these girls? At this point, you’re jealous of a bug he might have stepped on during his walk to the building.   
  


But today, there he is sitting on the couch next to the vending machine, this time his eyes are glued to his phone. You stand up to grab the binder of intro liners… which is up on the top shelf in the closet. You jump a few times, pulling the binder closer to the edge. One more jump would do it. As you grab it, a plethora of wires and paper fall down with you. You’re on the ground when you realize what happened and your face burns from embarrassment. You can’t get up because you just know the boy saw all that chaos. You crawl back around the desk with the binder, but before you can stand back up, Minseok is standing in the doorway.   
  


“What the hell are you doing?” He stares down at you like you’re an idiot.  
  


“I lost a contact.” You clear your throat as you sit in your chair and dust off your knees.  
  


“Um, alright. Uh, I have you scheduled to record an interview with a music major tomorrow night.”  
  


“What? I can’t tomorrow. I need to study for a test.” You protest.  
  


“I’m letting you leave early today, so study and come up with some interview questions. There’s a concert this weekend that the music department is hosting. Information about it should be on the university’s website.” He doesn’t even flinch at your excuse.  
  


“Well, can I at least know who I’m interviewing?”  
  


“His name is Park Chanyeol.”  
  


The name doesn’t sound familiar as you stare off in la-la land trying to figure out who that is.  
  


“He’s right there.” Minseok points past you and, to your biggest fear, the boy with the guitar is the only person in the lobby, “Go talk to him and learn some things for the interview.”  
  


“But-“ You’re cut off by the door shut in your face.  
  


It takes everything in you to walk out of the radio station’s doors and right up to him. “H-Hi.” You hesitate, “Are you Chanyeol?” He looks up at you like he’s forgotten his own name. “Sorry. I must have the wrong person.” You quickly look away and start down the hall. “Yes, I am.” He says after you take a few steps.   
  


You turn around to see his big goofy smile. “I was kind of surprised that you were talking to me.” He admits. You look at him with confusion playing on your face.   
  


“You’re like a celebrity in the music department. A lot of people like when you’re hosting the station.”  
  


“Are you serious?” You say in disbelief. Why have you not heard about this?  
  


He chuckles and motions for you to sit next to him. You cautiously sit down, making sure you don’t accidentally touch him. “I just needed to ask you a few little questions before the actual interview.” You smile shyly as you pull out a pen and paper to jot down information. “Ask away.” He chirps, returning a smile.

 

————

 

You are hastily running through the station making sure you have everything necessary for the interview. You can’t afford to look incompetent in front of Chanyeol, not after what he said yesterday. “Quit running,” Minseok yells from a nearby room, and you look back making sure he isn’t watching. Out of nowhere, you slam into someone. You spill out several apologies before even looking at the person.   
  


“It’s okay.” Chanyeol’s voice fills your ears. That only makes you apologize even more. He chuckles and asks where you’re doing the interview. You lead him to your booth, and he takes in his surroundings as you rush past him to turn on the soundboard and fix the settings.  
  


“So this is the view you have of me.” He speaks nonchalantly. Your breathing hitches in your throat, “Ex-Excuse me?”   
  


“I have peripheral vision.” He looks up at you. You freeze with your eyes locked on his. “But I guess you don’t have that.” His smile slightly drops. Wait, what? Before you can question him, the computer makes a loud beep, causing you to jump and drop a profanity. You hear him laugh softly as you go at the computer, turning off the speakers.

 

With headphones on, you begin the interview the best you can without messing up. He answers all of your questions adequately, like he’s done this before. When you go back to the computer to save the interview, Chanyeol starts making weird noises and voices into his microphone, giggling every few noises. You can’t help the smile that tugs at your lips. While you edit the playlist, you don’t notice that Chanyeol has moved next to you watching in amazement. As you lean back in your chair, his face is over your shoulder and he whispers, “Wow.” You squeak in surprise; you clearly weren’t expecting him to be that close.  
  


“I’m sorry. This is just really cool. I’ve never been in a radio station booth before.” He sits back and looks over the soundboard, “So how do you work this board thing?”  
  


You spend quite some time telling him about the channels, gain controls, and faders. You both are so intrigued in the conversation that you don’t realize everyone in the building has already left.   
  


“Okay, I think I got this. Close your eyes.” He says as he starts pressing cues and sliding faders, “Here. Put these on.” He hands you headphones and you blindly put them over your head. You hear some ruckus before hearing him plucking a few strings on his guitar. “Okay, open your eyes.” As instructed, you lay your eyes upon him cheekily grinning with his guitar on his lap. Before you can ask what’s going on, he starts explaining himself, “I’ve sat on that couch for months waiting for the perfect moment to talk to you… But I’ve always been too scared. You didn’t notice that I had been adoring you from across the hall. One day I saw you freaking out by yourself and then you caught me. That made me so much more nervous.” His eyes focus in on yours, “But I think I’m confident enough to do this now.” His slender fingers start strumming. The look on his face becomes serious. You start to recognize the melody.   
  


“You look so wonderful in your dress. I love your hair like that, the way it falls on the side of your neck.” His voice is soft and warm. You cover your mouth with both your hands. No one’s ever done anything like this for you before. The chorus hits you right in the chest. Tears well up in your eyes.  
  


“Should this be the last thing I see. I want you to know it’s enough for me ‘cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need.” He looks up from his guitar and notices the tears rolling down your face. Immediately, he puts his instrument aside and wipes away a tear with his thumb. “Please, don’t cry.” He pulls in his bottom lip as he looks at you with so much concern. You feel a smile taking over your face which makes his face do the same. “You’re so beautiful.” He says softly.  
  


But one thought almost throws you right back into tears. “What about all those other girls? The ones you always leave here with?”  
  


“Huh? Oh, no! I give guitar lessons, and it just so happens to be girls wanting to learn.” He gently holds your hand, “Trust me.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“I promise.” His eyes hold so many emotions as he slowly leans in and presses his lips against yours. It was sweet and felt like forever, as cheesy as that sounds. When he pulls back, he pomps the most adorable smile. “Will you come to the concert event this weekend?” He asks with hope-filled eyes. You nod your head with a grin. “Yes!” He exclaims and picks you right out of your chair into a hug. You giggle, wrapping your arms around him.

 

————

 

He had walked you back to your dorm. You’ve been delaying going inside because you know you won’t be able to sleep and are way too happy being beside him.  
  


You idly play with his fingers, intertwining them with yours every once in a while. He hasn’t stopped talking since you left the music building, but you enjoy listening to him go on and on about the most random things. You stare at his lips in a trance, completely engaged with how they slightly moved to the side when he spoke and held back his smile. Without thinking, you shoot up on your toes, pecking his lips quickly.

 

“What was that for?” He asks. You shrug your shoulders because really, there wasn’t a reason. He now had a small smirk playing along his lips as he slipped his hand from yours and cupped your face to pull you into a kiss. It is more forceful than before. There is mutual desperation as you lock lips. His tongue grazes your bottom lip and you grant him entrance. This is all fairly new to you. You aren’t completely in the dark though, but it’s been a while and there weren’t that many boyfriends in your past.

 

Your mind goes blank as your hands grip the front of his sweatshirt. His tongue works with yours gently and slowly. You start to become more comfortable, but sadly, he breaks apart and rests his forehead against yours. “You need to go to bed. It’s already one in the morning.” His voice is low and husky. That definitely doesn’t make you want to leave him. “Hmmm, fine.” You reluctantly give in. He places one last kiss upon your lips before telling you goodnight.


	2. You Were My Favorite Part

You sit outside the auditorium on a bench, staring at your phone. The campus concert had been surprisingly good; you never realized how talented the students were. There is a sense of pride in you after the audience reacted so positively to Chanyeol’s performance.

 

You keep hearing people whisper as they pass by. Do you have something on your face? Your hand reaches up to your mouth to feel nothing but your skin. Maybe you’re getting paranoid? You’ve been waiting for 30 minutes on Chanyeol to meet up with you. What if he isn’t coming out? Your mind is turning on you when you hear someone call out your name.

 

“Chanyeol’s just helping put up some of the instruments so he told me to come get you. I’m Baekhyun, his best friend.” The boy smiles at you. You have heard Chanyeol talk about Baekhyun many times in the past week. You nod your head and follow him down the hall and into a large storage closet. Chanyeol’s helping a short girl put her instrument case in a high cabinet when he notices you walking in. His big goofy smile spreads across his face. You love when he does that; it makes you feel so special. He had already changed out of his performance clothes and into a white tee and gray sweatpants. You silently thank God for sweatpants, keeping your glances minimal.

 

After the girl thanks him, he throws a snapback over his hair and walks over to you and Baekhyun. He instantly pulls you into a hug as Baekhyun starts spitting out jokes about the concert. You can feel every laugh in Chanyeol’s chest. Their conversation continues, and you just stand there, spaced out, under Chanyeol’s arm. A few moments later, you don’t even realize Baekhyun had bid you goodnight and left.

 

“Did you like it?” Chanyeol looks down at you.

 

“Of course I did! You were my favorite part.” You say, wrapping your arms around his torso.

 

“Yeah, I was my favorite part too.”

 

You groan playfully at his cockiness. “I’m just kidding, Jagi.” He says into your hair before kissing the top of your head, “You still awake enough to watch a movie?” He slightly shakes you.

 

“Yeah. Oh, and my roommate isn’t here tonight so we don’t have to be super quiet.” You smile sweetly, but there’s a look in his eyes that says something else. No one’s ever really looked at you like that. Ignoring his gaze, you grab his hand and start tugging him out of the storage closet, “Let’s go before they lock us in here.”

 

————

 

It takes you forever to pick out a movie because Chanyeol says yes to every option. You settle for a romantic comedy you haven’t seen in forever. As you bend down to put the DVD into the player, you hear a shift on the couch. You pray he doesn’t come up behind you. You wouldn’t know how to react to it, given your last sexual contact was a few years ago… which was also your first.

 

Turning on your heel, you see Chanyeol sprawled out on the couch, leaning back on an armrest with a smile. He pats his lap for you take your spot. His heart was beating quickly when you lay your head back on his chest. Fingers intertwined with his arms surrounding you. You could probably fall asleep right there if he didn’t laugh every other moment. Before too long he starts talking over the movie, which you weren’t really paying attention to anyway.

 

At some point, you had rolled over, resting your chin on your hands, to listen to him talk about his friends, his home life, and anything else that popped into his head. The way his face lights up when you giggle at his stories melts your heart more and more each time.

 

He studies your face when you tell him about your pet back home. There’s a moment of silence after your story. “What?” Your brows furrow.

 

“Nothing. You’re just so cute.” He grins, “Give me a kiss.” His lips purse out dramatically. You stretch up to peck his lips, but he holds you there. Your eyes flutter shut as he puts more force into the kiss. Your fingers cling to his shirt as you boldly part your lips. He wastes no time taking advantage of the opportunity with his tongue. With one swift movement, he sits the two of you up with you straddling him.

 

Your thoughts become fuzzy as your body just goes with it. Fingers running through his hair; erratic breaths hitting his face. You immerse yourself in the moment, savoring every bit of it. His lips taste slightly of mint and cherry. You can feel something hardening beneath you. His hands grab at your hips. To your surprise, he starts grinding up softly. Your mind is freaking out, but your body is… well, reacting differently. There’s a burning in your stomach. Was that just from excitement? You’re too busy asking yourself questions to notice his hands had slid down your thighs and back up, his fingertips just barely brushing under the hem of your shorts.

 

“Wait, I don’t know what I’m doing.” You blurt out.

 

Concern washes over Chanyeol’s face, “We can stop if you want. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to happen.”

 

“It’s not that… I-I’m a little embarrassed.”

 

“You have no reason to be.” His hand caresses your face, catching your chin to pull you into a gentle peck, “I don’t really know what I’m doing either.”

 

You try to suppress a smile and lean back into his lips. His hands trace up your sides, bringing your shirt up as well. With ease, he slips it over your head and smiles when he sees your face again. His gaze doesn’t stray from yours, even though your bra is on full display. He grabs your hands and puts them at the bottom of his shirt. Heart pounding, you lift his shirt from his body and toss it over by yours. You’re too scared to look at his body because you don’t know if you’re not supposed to look as well.

 

He lifts you from his lap and lays you back on the couch. You try to control your breathing as he undoes the button of your shorts. A breath gets caught in your throat when you hear the zipper. Your shorts are gently pulled down your legs and hit the carpet with a plop. He bites his lip as he crawls over you. Lips press against your cheek and tenderly make their way down your chin to your neck. Your head tilts involuntarily when he finds a sensitive spot.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol whispers into your neck as one hand brushes down your side to your waist. You almost melt beneath him. He pecks your lips before removing himself from you to rid his own body of his sweats.

 

You take this time to look at him fully. His slim figure, long and flawless. He catches you looking and smiles. His body slides up yours from between your legs. He leaves light kisses down your collar bone, between your breasts, and down to your hips, just above your lacy intimates. A small whimper leaves your throat. You had tried to not make a noise the whole time, but now your body’s betraying you.

 

Your whimper only fuels his confidence; the kisses become more sensual as he moves across the top of your panties. More soft noises fall from your mouth. You feel his smile against your skin before he returns to your lips. Your hands find his arms and caress up to his shoulders. He breaks the kiss to look into your eyes, “We’re going to take this slowly.” His voice is warm and gentle. A hand runs down your stomach and carefully under your clothing. Your breath hitches when you feel his cold finger rub against you. His lips meet yours again as a finger slips inside you.

 

You groan into the kiss. He works you painfully slow. After a few moments, he brings in a second finger. Your eyes squeeze shut from the uncomfortable stretching feeling. “I’m sorry.” His voice breaks the silence. You look up at him and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Your tongue runs along his bottom lip. His fingers begin to move faster. Your hips jerk up from the new sensation. But before you could enjoy much more of it, he sits back, hooking your panties with his fingers and dragging them down your legs.

 

You can see the desperation in his eyes when he hovers over you again; this time without either of you wearing underwear. His body lowers against yours, his hardness brushing against your sensitive area. Anxiety builds in your chest, partly from excitement, partly from fear.

 

“I promise I’ll take care of you.” He whispers and then kisses your nose softly before burying his face into your neck. The tip of his length presses into you. He doesn’t rush pushing all the way in; he takes his time knowing that it’s hurting you. He peppers innocent kisses up your jaw as you slightly whine.

 

Once he’s all the way in, he waits for a moment for you to take it all in. “Are you okay?” He asks, pushing back your hair. You nod slowly. With that, he begins to gently pull back and thrust in. A moan rolls out of your mouth, and a huge smile appears on Chanyeol’s face. He repeats his slow thrusts several more times before asking if you want him to go faster. You don’t even say anything; you just crash your lips into his as a yes.

 

With each of his movements, you can feel how much you mean to him. His brows are furrowed in concentration as you bravely kiss and suck lightly at his neck. You can hear him grunt every few thrusts. That alone was building up a strong sense of excitement in your stomach. Without even thinking, you moan, “Chanyeol.” The encouragement is definitely taken in as his thrusts become even quicker and more precise, hitting your sensitive spot over and over again.

 

Your dorm room is filled with hot breaths and quiet moans. The temperature is surely rising; you feel sweat on your forehead. The tips of Chanyeol’s hair stick to his face. He leans back down and kisses you with need. “Oh, god. Chanyeol!” You feel the ball of energy about to burst. His hips move erratically, and your legs tremble. “Let it go.” He mumbles into your kiss. At that moment, your back arches up quickly as he moans your name. A warm feeling enters your stomach. His thrusts slow down while you both come down from your highs.

 

He rests his forehead against yours, his hot breaths rolling down your face. “Are you okay?” He manages to say. “That was,” You breathe, “Amazing.” His big dorky grin spreads across his face, and he lifts himself off of you. “Whoa, it’s really hot in here. Maybe we should take a cold shower?” He fans himself, looking at you, all his teeth on display, revealing his slight dimple.

 

With a knowing smile, you agree, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	3. Epilogue: On Air

With an arm stretched up, you stand on your tippy toes trying to reach the shelf at the top of the closet. After working here for so long, you’d think you would have grown a couple inches or they would have moved the binder somewhere else, preferably closer to the ground. You’re about to jump when you feel a large hand on your lower back. Chanyeol reaches over you and easily retrieves the binder for you.

 

“I almost had that.” You mutter as he hands it to you.

 

“Almost as in not at all?” He chuckles, watching your annoyed reaction.

 

“Don’t you have a band practice to plague?” You quip.

 

“Jagi, I told you I made sure I had no plans today.” He smiles widely.

 

“Why?” You look up from the soundboard at him with furrowed brows. His expression falls a bit.  _Fuck, today’s something important and you don’t remember._

 

_It’s not his birthday… or yours… There aren’t any holidays for several weeks… Oh, fuck._

 

An awkward, sheepish smile spreads across your face, “I’m sorry, babe.”

 

“It’s okay. I know you’ve been busy here at the station.” He leans down to press a kiss to your forehead, “I’ll just go to the apartment and wait for you to get off.”

 

You watch him leave through the windows out to the lobby where he turns to wave one last time. A sigh slips from your lips. You feel like absolute shit for not making sure you were off for  _your_ _anniversary_.

 

-

 

“Don’t forget classes after 12 pm tomorrow have been canceled for the president of the university’s convocation. Instead of sleeping through class, you can sleep through his speech. Anyways, back to the music with ‘Pretty’ by Ants.” You switch off the mic as the song gets to the lyrics.

 

There are only 30 minutes left of your shift, and you can’t wait for it to be over. Suddenly, your phone vibrates against the table. Of course, it’s from Chanyeol, probably bothering you about taking so long. But when you open it, you’re completely wrong.

 

It’s a picture… a not-safe-for-work picture and that little shit  _knows_  it. He’s laid out on your bed, biting his lip while smirking, a hand holding onto his crotch. You feel your face burn and every hair on your body stand up. Then a text rolls in.

 

_> You sound so sexy on the radio ;)_

 

_< Yeol, don’t do this while I’m at work_

 

Another picture comes. This time his shirt and joggers are gone, and you can see the obvious outline of his erection in his boxer briefs. You have to fan yourself because it feels like the A/C just stopped working. This must be your punishment for forgetting.

 

Trying your best to ignore the heat pooling between your legs, you start writing out your last announcement of the night. After this song, you can go on-air and then leave. As soon as it ends, you read off the paper as quickly as you can without tripping over your words. Minseok would kill you if you so much as stutter.

 

Before you can stand from your chair, your phone goes off again. It’s from Chanyeol, no surprise there. But this time it’s a video along with a message.

 

_> Jagi, can you be my dick jockey, I mean, disc jockey?_

 

Ignoring his lame pickup line, you plug your earbuds in hastily and shove them in your ears. He has a grip on his clothed length, rubbing it hard while his hips move slightly. Breathy grunts spill from his mouth. You have to pause it before you get too turned on to even function.

 

The twenty-minute drive to your apartment is cut in half as you rush back. You barge into your home, and you don’t even have to call out for Chanyeol to know where he is. When you get to the doorway of your bedroom, there he is laying on your bed, hair slightly stuck to his forehead with sweat, his hand lost in his underwear moving slowly. Your lip is caught between your teeth at the sight. His hooded gaze finds you, and he smirks.

 

“Happy anniversary, baby.” He manages between heavy breaths as you saunter over to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
